Integrated chips are fabricated by operating upon a semiconductor wafer (e.g., a silicon wafer) using a plurality of processing steps (e.g., etching steps, lithography steps, deposition steps, etc.). The processing steps form a plurality of stacked layers within and on the semiconductor wafer. The layers respectively comprise thousands of integrated chip components, such as transistor devices within the semiconductor wafer and interconnect layers overlying the semiconductor wafer.